Strangers Soon Friends
by Twilight's newest Vamp
Summary: New Vampires are in town. Don't worry...they won't bite! All normal pairings. Lemons are the best fruit ever!


**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing Twilight. All belong to SM. I DO own my two characters though. Valkyrie and Paen (pronounced PAIN).**

**A/N- ****This is a remake of my other story, Unexpected Arrivals, which I deleted because it wasn't going anywhere. I hope this one is better. Please read and review, I'll send anyone who reviews a sneak peak. And hopefully, this story will be updated every Wednesday. Sneak Peaks will be sent out Friday. Thanks! Luv ya!**

**A/N****- Oh, there are lines from all four books and the movie sporadically placed, but used in different contexts. See if you can find them!**

*****Any lemons will have an alert before them. If you're offended easily, it will be easy to pass over them and not miss anything important. Each chapter should have at least one lemon.*****

_**Strangers Soon Friends**_

**Chapter One**

**Strangers Will Come By  
**

The woman was beautiful. Amber eyes watched the people around her come and go with a wary expression. She knew she was attracting glances, as she sat still on the park bench, waiting. Not may people could say they had seen someone so pale. So…perfect. She heard their whispers.

_She looks like a porcelain doll…_

_Her eyes…they're so strange…_

_Has she moved at all?…_

_Careful, she looks dangerous…_

The woman smiled to herself, enjoying being the mystery for such a small amount of time. If only they knew the truth to her. She crossed her legs and blinked…trying to blend in a bit more. If only they knew that she could kill them in a moments notice. The woman ran a hand through her long brown hair, wrinkling her nose at a particularly pleasant smelling little girl as she passed. How tempting…

A deep voice behind her made her smile and turn. "Val…how long have you been waiting for me?"

Val turned fully and smiled at the handsome man in front of her. "Only an hour or so. I was lonely by myself. Finished early…and I know you wanted to hunt alone…so…"

The man smiled and sat down next to her, nuzzling his face into the base of her neck, inhaling her sweet cinnamon-like scent. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting, love."

The woman, Valkyrie, and the man, Paen, had stopped in this tiny town for a brief visit, hoping to track down an unusual coven of their kind. They now had a better idea of where to look. Forks, Washington. Val smiled at Paen, purring as his breath tickled her neck. "I forgive you, darling. Did you solve your problems?"

For being such an ancient vampire, Paen was still new on the "no human" diet. A slip the past weekend, had made him very moody. Val had been on the diet for a few years longer. She understood his desire to control his bloodlust, and the pain he must feel after taking the young girl's life. That's why they had hunted separate today, so he could clear his head and find himself again.

Paen nodded and pushed a stray lock of his mate's hair behind her ears. "Yes. I'm sorry I snapped at you the other day. I can't believe I slipped up. She was…intoxicating."

Val sighed. "Don't be too hard on yourself, mistakes happen. She had a paper cut, that's why you smelled her blood so strongly." Running a soothing hand down his strong arm, she kissed him and stood up, stretching…a very human thing to do. "Come on, let's go. We have a days run ahead of us if we want to reach Forks by tomorrow night."

Paen followed her at a slow pace, his eyes wary of the people they were weaving around. Their eyes were equally wary of the two vampires. Paen was massive; at six foot five inches, he had long black hair, that fell over a strong face and expressive eyes. His mouth was something that made women stop and stare, soft lips, a strong line…Val loved kissing him. Val was shorter, at around five foot three. She was toned and fluid in motion. Her perfect curves, and exotic face made men drool…and imagine what she must be like in bed. Her long brown hair had a bit of a curl to it, and her eyes were large and watchful. She had a small curved nose, and full lips.

As they walked, Val kept a close eye on her lover. He was stronger than he thought, but still…with human blood so fresh in him…she was taking no chances. There was a risk of him breaking with all the humans around. Tightening her hand around his, she thought of their past.

Paen had been created in 1376...an English soldier under John, the Duke of Lancaster. They had been marching in France, when he had been bitten by a powerful vampire. His comrades had left him for dead, and he had changed. For years, he had wandered…searching for a purpose, meeting others who trained him, taught him what he needed to know.

Then, in 1955, after making it to the states, Paen had happened upon a badly injured vampire in Texas. She had immediately captivated his heart as he helped her survive the recovery time. Val at first refused to speak about what happened. Only that she had been created in 1864, for the purpose of a war, and didn't remember much of her past. Paen didn't pry, and they fell into a comfortable companionship, which soon evolved into a strong love for one another. Eventually, she revealed to him her creator had been killed by a small, yet powerful coven led by a woman named Maria, and her sidekick Jasper…who had showed mercy to Val. And that she had been injured in a fight with a nomadic vampire who had left her, not knowing that she wasn't dead yet.

By way of two nomadic vampires, Val and Paen had learned that Jasper was no longer with Maria, and had relocated with his wife. Val thought the idea of a wife was funny, Paen thought it was romantic. They had set off from Boston, Massachusetts to find him and the "vegetarian" coven.

Val looked up at Paen as they walked, a small smile playing on her lips. Paen noticed and locked eyes with her.

"What is it, Val?"

Val grinned. "I was just thinking about us."

Paen frowned. "Us? Is there something wrong with us?" Val shook her head, slipping her arm around his waist.

"No. Everything is perfect. I couldn't ask for more." Paen smiled in relief, and they continued their journey to Washington.

-----------

Alice was fidgety. Jasper watched her with an amused smile, as she sat on the couch, her eyes blanking in and out of focus. He knew she was having another set of visions. But apparently she couldn't get a lock on them. Finally, she breathed a sigh.

"Oh, Jasper…you're going to love this." Her eyes refocused on him and she crawled into his open arms, kissing his jugular.

Jasper chuckled and embraced his tiny wife. "What did you see?"

Alice smiled brilliantly. "We're going to be having visitors."

Esme, who was sitting in the corner chair, sketching plans for a new house, raised an eyebrow. "Visitors? When?"

Jasper frowned and looked expectantly at Alice, who looked concerned all of the sudden. She met his eyes. "They'll be here by tonight. Jasper…I think you know the one."

He froze in place. "Maria?"

Alice shook her head violently. "No, no…not her. I get the feeling that you tried to kill this vampire at one point."

Edward laughed from his piano, Bella rolled her eyes. Jasper had a history of killing. What else was new. But Jasper was worried. Why would someone want to seek him out? And if he had tried to kill this person…why hadn't he succeeded. He could only remember one time where he had shown mercy. His mind froze up and his jaw dropped.

Edward, reading his mind, looked up sharply. "Jasper? You let her live?"

Jasper nodded. He remembered that night well. Maria had ordered him to raid a coven with some unusually gifted vampires. One woman had been among them. A newer vampire, she had still been strong, but unusually controlled. She fell under his superior fighting skills easily, but something in her eyes had stopped him from killing her completely. She had been brave, he had felt no fear from her. And she had been prepared to die. He had spared her life. Such bravery was appreciated by him. "Valkyrie."

Bella looked at her brother-in-law with a concerned frown. They had grown much closer in the past few months. "Valkyrie? As in the Norse mythological warrior angel?"

Jasper nodded. "Yes. She was named after that. Kind of forward thinking on her parents' part. But I remember her clearly. She was in the coven. Her creator, or the leader of the coven, had been harvesting an army. Picking very select, talented people to turn. Valkyrie has a very special power…one that makes her very hard to beat. She, like Kate or Jane, can disable people. But while Kate is physical, and Jane is mental, Valkyrie is both. She rips people apart from the mind out. Thankfully when we fought them, she had no idea how to harness her talent."

Alice looked up sharply from where her head had been resting on his shoulder. "You mean she can destroy a person?"

Jasper nodded, his eyes unfocusing as he thought of the past. "Yes. But I'm not sure how it works. Maria wanted her dead. She was a threat to our coven. I let her live because she was prepared to die bravely. I really don't think she had any idea how to use her power at that time. I'm sure she's grown stronger in the past century. I last saw her in the late 1800s. Maria was furious with me for letting her escape."

Edward thought for a moment. "Why would she want to find you?"

Jasper shrugged. "Maybe she wants revenge? It's been a long time since though, I can't imagine her holding a grudge."

Carlisle shrugged. "Well…we'll deal with her when she arrives. Alice, can you keep an eye out for her?"

Alice nodded, but looked upset. "Sure, as long as I survive. No big deal."

--------------

******************************************************************LEMON ALERT******************************************************************

Val could see why the Cullens had chosen Forks to live in. They had arrived shortly after five P.M., and there was cloud cover. Everywhere. What a dreary place to live. She clenched her mate's hand as they went over their game plan.

"So, naturally they'll see us coming. The nomad said there are a few gifted ones. A seer, a mind reader, a shield, and Jasper."

Paen nodded and rolled onto his side to face her. They were relaxing under a tree, waiting for nightfall. "Don't worry too much Val. It's not like they'll be able to kill you. Your powers are growing stronger everyday." He grimaced as a memory of a mock fight with her surfaced in his mind.

Val saw his shudder and flashed a flirty grin towards him. "Yea, you had quite the headache. I didn't mean to blast you that hard. You stepped on my toe though." She kissed him chastely on the lips. Her touch was soft, almost feather-like.

Paen laughed, his rich voice echoing through the empty woods around them. "Yea. But the make up sex was great. Made me forget everything."

She laughed and pushed him onto his back, straddling his hips with her legs. "Yes…that was a good time." He groaned as she pressed herself against him, her hands running lightly up his bare chest. They were a passionate couple, their love and desire for each other knew no boundaries. Paen wrapped his big hands around her small waist and flipped her over, so he hovered over her supple body. Kissing the tip of her nose, he sighed.

"You'll be the death of me, love." She purred in response, kicking off her jeans and pulling at her shirt. Paen grinned, and a low, possessive growl passed through his chest. The site of her naked flesh made him stiffen with want. She tossed her clothing to the side and licked his chin, teasing him without words.

Val watched him strip, anticipation gleaming in her eyes. His body was magnificent…his muscles a work of art, chiseled out of the marble of his skin. For being so large, he moved with the fluid grace and deadliness of a panther. His biceps rolled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck and ear, his lips tracing patterns into her skin. She shivered at his contact and her teeth grazed his earlobe.

"Paen…" Her voice was a whisper, filled with all the want and desperation her body had to offer. She wanted him…better yet, needed him. He was her drug…her own personal brand of heroin.

Paen pried her legs apart and slid into her at her plea. His teeth bit into the skin of her shoulder as he did so, coupling the extreme pleasure and pain into one blistering feeling. She gasped, and her nails raked his back. They moved together, in a state of blissful harmony, their pleasure written on their faces. Her small body strained to take him all in as his thrusts picked up speed.

Val looked up at her lover for a brief moment, a smile passing along her face. His look of total ecstasy was enough pleasure for her. All she wanted was for him to be happy. With a flexing of her muscles she managed to roll their joined bodies over, so she was then on top. He grinned and his hands gripped her hips, holding her steady while she lowered herself over his pulsing shaft.

He loved it when she rode him, her small hands gripped around his forearms. Her body clenched around him, and Paen easily gripped her hips, picking her up and slamming her back down the length of his shaft. They both groaned at the depth he reached inside of her. Val's eyes were glazed over, and she cried out as her orgasm ripped through her body. Paen followed close behind, the heat of his release spreading through Val's lower body. They toppled over in a tangle of arms and legs, both with satisfied grins on their faces.

Val gently pulled away from him and kissed him passionately. Both knew they could continue forever, but the sun had set, and she was anxious to keep moving. The Cullens were close.

Paen laughed as she sat up and watched her with a smug look on his face. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Val flashed him a grin and pulled on her jeans. "Once or twice. Yes. And I love you, darling."

He smiled and dressed as well, helping her stand and tidy up. When fully packed and redressed, Val slipped her hand into his and smiled up at him. "Ready?"

Paen took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "With you, I'm ready for anything."


End file.
